


Cowgirls and Kisses

by flickawhip



Category: Dallas (TV 2012), Nashville (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayna learnt early that it's easier to be herself when she looks like a cowgirl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowgirls and Kisses

Rayna had learnt early that it was easier to relax and be herself when she looked like herself, albeit like a cowgirl. She had spent a while preparing for this performance and yet, when she had finished, she found her eyes locked on the silent woman leaning against the railing, looking out at her horses. She had come to Dallas at someone else's request and yet... this woman was who she wanted to see. After she had performed she changed, dressing down, her hair in a loose plait, a simple checked shirt and jeans matched with her usual boots. 

"Hey there cowgirl.."

Her voice was lightly teasing even as she moved to lean on the railing, her smile light as she glanced at the other woman. 

"You okay?"

"Yes... No.. I don't know."

"You looked lonely."

Rayna's voice is light again even as she leans to kiss the other woman, finally taking the chance she was given. 

"Maybe I could keep you company?"

"I'd like that..."


End file.
